Personal hygiene product dispensers, often referred to as bottles or “tottles,” may be configured to hold and dispense products such as shampoo and/or conditioner. Such dispensers are available in a variety of shapes and sizes. Generally, the dispensers have a body with a reservoir in which the product is stored, and a sealable cap. One or both of the body and the cap define an orifice that communicates with the reservoir, to allow the product to be dispensed when the cap is open.
The caps may be configured to open and close in different manners. For example, caps may be a single piece that is removable from the body, such as by relative rotation. In another example, the caps may have a base coupled with the body and a lid connected to the base via a hinge. The lid may pivot toward and away from the base, and thus the body, by action of the hinge. In the latter case, a lip is sometimes provided on the lid to facilitate a user applying the requisite pivoting force on the cap.
The caps are generally formed from a molded plastic, and thus generally include a “part line” where two dies were engaged together. Moreover, the part line in a pivoting cap is generally formed at the base of the lid, and generally extends along the lip. Thus, the user's finger may contact the part line while applying the pivoting force. Since the part line typically forms a relatively narrow ridge, contact therewith may be uncomfortable to a user when opening the cap and especially so when die wear and tear results in increased flash at the part line.